List of Sounds
The in game sounds are divided by the kind of effect and the particular version ("style") of that effect. E.g. effect=2 represents noises made by items, while effect=2 and style=6 represents the Magic Mirror noise (the number used in item .ini files is the type, assuming an effect number of 2). Some effects seem to have only one sound associated with them, while others have dozens. In code, you can call sounds as such: Main.PlaySound(int listid, int x, int y, int soundid) X and Y can be -1 to have the effect played on the character at the center of the screen, but I find it's better practice to keep actual values there, such as (int)player.velocity.X, (int)npc.velocity.Y, etc. Currently there seems to be a bug in tConfig where listid must be equal to soundid for the effect to work online. If you want to use a custom sound, use soundHandler.soundID"ExampleSound". As of version 28.4 soundhandler is with a captial 'S'oundHandler.soundID"ExampleSound". Effect Numbers # Wooden thunk (general tile hit sound) # Player Hit (male) # Item Use Noises # NPC Hit Noises # NPC Death Noises # Player death # Bush sound (when plants are hit) # Receive Item # Door open # Door close # Interface Open # Menu Option Hover Noise (click) # Pot break (Glass, Bottles, Pots) # Zombie moaning # NPC Misc. Noises # Cloud sound when double jumping # Hermes Boots sound # money clink # Water sounds # female hit # Mining noise ("tick") # Hotbar Lock sound # Drowning noise # Chat Noise # Full mana bar sound (when the mana bar is fully recharged) # Monster Groaning # Pixie shimmering sound # Switch sound (lever, switch, pressure plate, timer) # Duck sound nr.1 # Duck sound nr.2 # Frog Sound # Duck sound nr.3 # Bat death sound Item Sounds (effect=2) # General Using Sound (for melee and most thrown stuff) # Mushroom # Having a Drink # Fallen Star, Life Crystal # Arrow, Blowpipe Shooting Sound # Magic Mirror # Lower version of general using sound (deep swish) # Demon Scythe, Dirt Rod, Orb of Light, Vilethorn # Crystal Storm, Magic Missile, Star Cannon, Starfury # Guns # Laser Rifle, Space Gun # Water Spray # Bomb Explosion # Phaseblades # Whoopie Cushion Fart # Hornet Stinger # Duplicate of #1 # Throwing sound (higher-pitched general use sound) # Cursed Flames, Flamelash, Flower of Fire # Water Bolt # Motorized Tools (Drill, Chainsaw, Hamdrax loop this sound while being used) # Motorized Tools Activation (plays with #22 at the start, but does not loop with it) # Spectre Boots sound # Fairy Bell # Harp # Coin Clink (Crystal Shard sound when broken) # Ice Rod, Rainbow Rod # Mana Crystal # Ice Rod's Ice Block appearance sound # Clockwork Assault Rifle # Angel Wings / Demon Wings flapping sound # Death Laser firing sound (Red lasers from the Destroyer and second-form Retinazer) # Flamethrower # Bell # Shotgun # Anvil clink # Tactical Shotgun # Vampire Knives # Sniper Rifle # Phoenix Blaster/Gatligator/Revolver/Venus Magnum # (I dont know what item uses this sound, but the Santa NK1 Rockets use it) # Gem Staffs (Like Ruby Staff, Emerald Staff, and so on) # Slime Staff # ... # Staff of the Frost Hydra # The Axe # Mining Snow # Mining Snow #2 # Mining Ice NPC Hit Noises (effect=3) # Default Hit Noise (quick splat) # Skeleton # Meteorhead, Projectiles (short whack) # Possessed Armor (metal clank) # Pixie # Werewolf # Wyvern # Wall of Flesh (gross squish) # Leech, The Hungry (squish/growl) # Unicorn # Snowmen # Unicorn # Leech/The Hungry NPC Death Noise (effect=4) # Standard (splat) # Undead "bleagh" (Zombies, Skeletons) # Meteorhead, Projectiles (short dull impact) # Bat # Bone Serpent (animaly growl) # Wraith (ethereal gasp) # Pixie (tinkle) # Wyvern (short, low animal growl) # Vile Spit (short splat) # Wall of Flesh (long loud roar) # The Hungry (quick light squish) # Leech, The Hungry II (heavy squish) # (burp) # All Hardmode Bosses (explosion) # Snowmen (collapsing noise) # Red/Cyan Beetle # Butcher NPC Misc. Noise (effect=15) 0. Monster Roar (when summoning boss) 1. Burrowing sound (Worm digging sound) Water Sound (effect=19) 0. Splash (when player or npc touch water surface) 1. Water "bloop" (when items falls into water) Hints and Tips Try Romulan Paladin's Dust and Sound Catalog Mod in order to view / hear and shop for different dust and sounds in game with some degree of direct control. Category:Lists